For information technology (IT) business enterprises to run smoothly in a constantly-evolving technological landscape, operational systems require extreme levels of precision and attention from operators and users of the system. Computer operators of these systems are responsible for performing functions that are essential to the continuation of the information flow between several systems, such as inventory control systems and accounting systems. One of these functions may be answering a read-and-reply console message. These operators must act quickly to avoid any malfunctions that can occur in the system. Operators who are rushed to act accordingly may incorrectly respond to a message, and this error can have catastrophic consequences to the system.
Read-and-reply console messages are transmitted daily to system operators by batch jobs. Typically, read-and-reply console messages must be answered by an operator. If the operator is not available to answer a message or is uncertain as to how to proceed with answering the message, the operation of the system may be delayed. Any delays in the flow of the system may result not only in a loss of production but also a breakdown of critical components. Furthermore, in environments where there are several operators that interface with the system, each operator response may differ from each other. This lack of uniformity of operator responses can confuse the system especially if the system performs a set of functions in response to the operator's answer to the message.